


The Rape Dungeon

by HectorShakespear



Series: The Rape Dungeon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Porn, Rape, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 02:31:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HectorShakespear/pseuds/HectorShakespear
Summary: A young teenage girl gets kidnapped and needs to face her new purpose in life.Warning: Please read the tags carefully - Underage and and rape/violent content!!!Sex with underage human beings is totally wrong! And this is just a story!If you don't like this, don't read this!





	The Rape Dungeon

A loud scream rushed through the basement when the slender and 6ft tall man entered the room.

“Heeeeeeeelp!” A young teenage girl was screaming as loud as she could.

The tall and slender man, with brown hair and green eyes didn’t even look slightly worried – just a grin appeared on his bearded face.   
He wasn’t looking dangerously, in fact, he was pretty attractive, in good shape, and he looked more than just sympathically – but despite his likeable appearance, he was a man, you should be afraid of; especially as a young teenage girl.  
It wasn’t showing at all, that he was a man, who enjoyed underage girls, who kidnapped them, who turned them into his sluts for a couple of years, before getting rid of them just before they turn 18.   
It wasn’t showing at all, that he was a man, who enjoyed raping underage girls, who locks them into his very own rape dungeon deep down under his house, who get rid of them in different ways just the day before they turn 18.   
His appearance was showing a wealthy and smart man, charming and likeable, funny and socialized – nothing about him or his other hobbies and things he was fond of, were looking weird or perverted nor criminal to anyone. 

Tom closed the door behind him – it wasn’t necessary, but he did it anyway.

“Heeeeeeeeeelp!!!” The 14-year old girl screamed again. 

Tom stepped closer, still grinned down to the fully dressed girl, that was lying on the old metal bed.   
In contrary to the old metal bed, the mattress was new – but soon enough it would look as messy as the one before; messy with cum and a lot of other body fluids.  
With ropes, Tom had restraint her in the bed – at her wrists and ankles; arms and legs spread. Around her neck there was a metal collar, a metal leash attached to it and the leash tied around a round hook in the wall just above the backrest of the bed.

“You can scream as much as you want, kitten. You won’t be able to get someone’s attention. Even with that door open, you wouldn’t get someone’s attention in the basement; even with the basement door open, you wouldn’t get someone’s attention upstairs. You’re too far away from the ground-floor. Even if someone’s finding that basement, if this door isn’t open, they won’t hear you either. But I am not that stupid, these doors are always closed.” He told her with his charming voice, looking into her crying face.

“Please, please… just… just let me go.” She begged with a sobbing voice.

Tom stepped closer again, eyeing her, eyeing the teenage girl – blonde long hair, brown eyes, a slender pale body, nice tiny tits, still hidden under a tight top and a bra, long legs, probably a nice tight cunt, still hidden under a pair of tight hot pants and underwear.

“Let me think about it.” He said, looking like he would really think about it. “Uhmm,… no!” He smirked. “Wandering around like this with just 14 years of age is teasing and stupid. Showing your tits and long legs and your tiny hot ass is teasing and stupid, and an invitation. You dressed up like this to be seen, to attract boys – well, I saw you, I liked you, and you reached your goal.”

He walked to the bed, looked down at her struggling and sobbing body – her eyes red, her face wet, her hair sweaty. 

“What… what do you,… what do you want from me?! Just let me go home, please! I want to go home.”

Tom smiled down to her, still eyeing her beautiful body.   
“You will never go home again, kitten. You will stay here – down here. That’s your new home.” He winked. “It’s great down here, isn’t it? Look at all these things.” He told her, pointing into the room. 

The big room was stuffed with things a 14-year old girl shouldn’t see nor experience.  
The room was lighted up with a few cosy lamps – the wooden walls have once been stone walls, but he had made the room a little bit smaller, to hide the sound-proof system, to hide cables, to make it warmer down here, without any heating system.   
There were sideboards and a wardrobe.  
There were a gyn-chair, a fuck bench, a cage, a swing, a St. Andrew’s Cross, a bondage bed, a bondage chair, a fucking machine and some sort of grope box embedded in one of the walls – to lay down in the box, to be locked into it, to stuck the lower body out of the grope box, legs tied against the wooden wall, cunt and butt hole ready to be used.  
There were some ropes, chains and restraints; some gags, harnesses and spreader bars; some spanking paddles, cuffs, collars and hooks; some fleshlights, buttplugs, dildos and other toys.  
But there was so much more equipment in the wardrobe and sideboards.

Tom winked down to her.  
“What I want from you? Your body, kitten. And it’s already mine.” He said, rubbing his thumb across her shaking lips. “That mouth is mine.” He said and grabbed her boobs. “These tits are mine.” He said and grabbed between her legs. “This cunt is mine, as well as your ass.” He winked. “Your whole body belongs to me. You will be my slut – I will rape and train you, I will use you whenever it pleases me, and you will be ready to serve me 24/7.” He winked and looked down to her with unworried eyes. “And if you aren’t ready,… well then I will take what is rightfully mine anyway.”

The teenage girl struggled and cried, screamed and squirmed; she writhed and whined, and sobbed uncontrollably.

“Please! Please let me go. I… I won’t say a thing. I promise, Sir. Please just let me go. You… you can’t do this,… my parents will miss me, they will call the police,… they will find me.”  
Tom laughed.  
“Oh,… I am sure they already miss you. I am sure they already called the police. You have been barely awake since I took you with me three days ago. You can’t remember a thing, but you’re already here for three days – I fed you, I washed you, I let you pee,… and I let you sleep a long long time.” He grinned. “You’re not the first one, darling. You’re far away from home, I am never hunting in the same area, always hundred of miles apart, never the same type of girl, never in the same way. They won’t find you. There’s no way, they will ever find you.”  
Another sob escaped her mouth.  
“Whyyyy?” She screamed.  
“I just love to fuck young girls, it’s as simple as that. And since it’s unfortunately illegal, I need to find another way – and I found one.” He said calmly. “You’re allowed to leave before you turn 18, so don’t make such a big thing out of it.”  
Her eyes went bigger – she looked at him with hopeful eyes.  
“Really?”  
“Yes. We will see how you leave. I sold the first one to a whoremonger; the other two haven’t been that lucky; maybe I’ll sell you to a sex slave trade company. But don’t think about that now, it’s almost four years ahead.” He smirked when he saw her eyes, when he saw her losing all her hope.

He stood up, heard her crying and sobbing, whining and screaming; saw her struggling and writhing, squirming and wriggling.  
He knelt down into the bed, grapping her top.  
“Time to have some fun, kitten. I’ve waited long enough.”  
He ripped her top into pieces, ripped her bra into pieces.   
He bent down, sucked at her nipples, making her scream and struggle even more.  
“Just go on with that, princess. You make me even harder and hornier with all your crying and struggling."  
He opened her hot pants, and with the strength of his hands, he ripped it into pieces as well as her underwear.

“No. Stop it. Stop it.” She cried.

 

Tom really stopped – but not because she asked him to; he stopped to untie her from the bed, he stopped to take her to the gyn chair.

He was pulling her up, grabbing her body, forcing her to the gyn chair – and because of her struggling and fighting, he grabbed her even harder.

“You’re hurting me.” She cried.  
“I don’t care.” He said, forcing her to the chair.  
“You… you can’t… you can’t play with me when I’m injured.” She tried to argument.  
Tom laughed.  
“God, you’re so naïve. I don’t care if you’re injured, in pain, having your period; I don’t care if you struggle or fight me; I don’t care if you’re ready or wet enough for my cock. When my cock wants to fuck you, I will fuck you – no matter if you don’t want to, if you’re injured, in pain, having your period; no matter if you’re screaming, fighting, struggling or crying.”

He forced her into the gyn chair. 

“It’s really simple, kitten. You’re mine, your body is mine, you will serve me no matter in what state you are. The less you struggle, the better it is for you. The better you behave, the more of a good girl you are, the better will be the day before you’re turning 18. The best way to leave is being sold,… but for that, you have to be a very good girl. The worst way to leave is being dead, and for that you just have to be naughty and disobedient. So, it’s up to you.”

He tied her down – he tied her whole body down.  
Her legs were spread, lying on the leg rests, her arms were resting on the arm rests. A few tight straps for each arm and each leg; a mitten for each hand, not being able to move her fingers anymore. A strap for her hip, three straps for her upper body, the collar locked as well. A strap for head – making are unable to move, to struggle, to squirm, wiggle and writhe.

“Looks like the boring days of your life are over. It’s time to become a big girl, and it will be so much fun, kitten. Just accept your new life, you can’t do anything else – just accept it and be good. The first one is still enjoying her life, serving as a whore – the whoremonger texts me every now and then, telling me, that she’s the best whore at his place, that she’s greedy and eager. So, you see, life is better when being a slut and whore.”

“I… I don’t want this.” She cried sobbingly and exhausted.

Tom looked down to her, caressing her naked body with his fingertips – caressing across her hot and pale soft skin, down to her pussy.  
His fingers reached her clit, rubbing it softly.  
“Have you ever touched yourself?”  
The teenage girl sobbed, didn’t answer.  
“I asked you a question.”   
“… Yes… ” She sobbed.  
His fingers tickled her clit.  
“Has someone else touched it?”  
“Yes… ” She sobbed again.  
“Who?”  
“My… my best friend, Lilly.”  
Tom raised his eyebrows, rubbing her clit a bit harder.  
“Oh,… have you played a bit with each other, masturbating, petting, making each other cum, exploring what it is like to have sex?”  
“Yes… ” She sobbed shyly and shamefully.  
His finger rubbed across her cunt, tickling it, making it wet.  
“Dressing like a slut and masturbating with the best friend while only being 14,… getting wet at my touches – I am sure, you will enjoy your time with me.”  
“No!” She sobbed.  
Tom laughed.  
“We will see in a few weeks and months.”

He pressed a finger inside her slightly wet cunt, enjoyed her clenching around it, enjoyed her sobbing and crying sounds.  
He crouched down, pressing another finger into her – sliding them in and out, twirling them, while watching them disappear into her tight and hot hole.  
He licks his lips, bent forward and circled her clit.  
Oh, she was tasting delicious – he couldn’t wait, raping her tight and hot pussy.

Tom gave that young pussy another lick, pulled his fingers out of her tight hole. He darted his tongue out again, licked her with his fast and twirling tongue, fucking his tongue into her clenching cunt.   
It made sloppy sounds, due to the fact that he wasn’t just licking but also sucking – he was eating her out, didn’t hear her sobbing and crying anymore.  
God, that young girl was tasting so good, her pussy was feeling so good – he loved the clenching, loved the tightness.   
He couldn’t wait raping her over and over again, making her his slut and whore, fucking her in every position and spot of this room, fucking her with all the toys, on all these toys, making her ride his cock, making her suck and warm his cock, using her as his fucktoy and fuckdoll.   
He had found himself such a pretty little girl again, such a pretty and cute rapemeat, that he could turn into a well-trained slut.

His cock was twitching and screaming for attention, wanted to feel her pussy instead of his shorts and jeans.  
He stopped himself, getting up, looking down into her swollen, red and wet face. 

“Did you like what your best friend did to you?”  
“Yes… ” She cried and sobbed shamefully.  
“Then you love the real thing.” He said, while zipping down the zipper, while freeing his hard cock. “I can’t wait to fuck your clenching pussy – you’re so tight, and you’re even tighter when you clench. You can’t fight against my cock with your clenching walls. I will fuck you anyway – so better relax a bit, or it will hurt even more.”

She swallowed heavily, crying, feeling ashamed and exhausted, feeling helpless and hopeless. 

Tom took himself in hand, took his long and thick cock in hand.   
He rubbed the thick head of his bare cock across her clit.  
“You feel amazing.” He moaned. “You can’t imagine how many kids and teens I’ve raped in the last 15 years. But I’ve just taken three of them with me,… you’re the fourth one. I’ve raped so many tight cunts and butts, unfortunately most of them with condoms, expect the four of you.” He moaned while rubbing his cock against her cunt. “It’s always a pleasure, and it’s better than fucking anyone who’s 18 years or older.” He humped against her. “I will fill you up with my seed every day,… multiple times - when you leave, you have been fucked a thousand times more than a whore in her whole life.”

He pressed the head of his throbbing cock into her pussy, feeling her clench around it right away.

Tom threw his head back.  
He grabbed her thighs roughly, didn’t hesitate a second – he thrusts his hips forward very brutally, buried his long and thick shaft balls deep into her virgin pussy.   
The girl screamed and sobbed louder than before, she cried heartbrokenly – and if she would have been able to struggle, she probably would fight for her life; but all she was able to do was clenching hard around his huge cock.

Her clenching wasn’t holding him back, not in the slightest.   
He didn’t care about her crying and screaming, about her sobbing and clenching.  
His hard cock was fucking her mercilessly and ruthlessly; he was nailing and pounding her pussy, raping her brutally, taking her virginity and what he considered as rightfully his. 

Tom moaned loudly and lustfully; his eyes closed, his mind far away.   
Finally, a new cunt, raping her without a condom.  
Just yesterday, he had raped his friend’s daughter, while having dinner at her place – he had raped the seven-year-old girl, when bringing her to bed. It had been so easy, and it hadn’t been the first time. That little girl loved him, he even was her godfather. All he had to do was waiting for her to ask him to bring her to bed, and every time, his best friend used that time to prepare some dessert and coffee, while he was bringing her little daughter into bed. All he had to do upstairs was drugging the little girl with some special medicine, no one would ever find in her body, as soon as she had fallen asleep – and he always made her fall asleep really quick with his lovely bedtime stories. All he had to do was using a condom while fucking the little sleeping body. He had started it years ago, started with stretching her pussy more and more for his cock – so that, when he had first fucked her for real, the little girl hadn’t been in pain the next morning.

It was always a huge pleasure to fuck underage human beings, but it was even more joyful when fucking them without any protection, feeling their walls skin on skin.

Tom fucked his new victim wildly, pulled out every time, just to slam his cock into her pussy again – balls deep.   
He still was able to feel her clenching walls, he still was able to hear her sobs and cries, her screams and pleading words.  
Nailing and pounding that pussy made his cock harder and harder, made his cock twitch and throb.   
Animalistic sounds were escaping his mouth.

He opened his eyes again, looking down to her, slowing down for a moment.  
“You’re so good to rape, little girl. I think you won’t leave that chair today.”  
He loosened his hands from her thighs, grabbed her boobs instead.  
“Look at you, you beautiful little thing. You would be even prettier without all the crying.” He winked charmingly.  
His hands massaged her tiny boobs.  
“Really, relax a bit. It will happen anyway, kitten. You won’t change anything. It’s what you were born for, to become my slut and fucktoy, until I need to get rid of you. So, just accept that, or you will have some terrible years ahead of you.” He said charmingly.  
He grabbed her crying face, rubbed his thumb across her lips.   
He bent down, kissed her lips with slopping sounds.

She bit him.

Tom pulled back, grabbed her chin a bit harder.  
“Cheeky little slut – still able to bite me? I think I need to nail your pussy harder, to get rid of all your energy. You will regret that.”  
A smirk and grin appeared on his face.

He still grabbed her chin, slammed his thick cock into her abused pussy, buried himself balls deep.   
While his right hand was grabbing her chin, his left hand slipped between her legs – the fingers started to rub her clit.  
He pounded her abused cunt brutally and without any mercy, while rubbing her clit as hard and ruthlessly like he fucked her with his long and thick cock.  
His huge cock slipped out over and over again, ripped her abused pussy open over and over again, rubbed across her g-spot with every thrust, hit her cervix with each thrust.  
His fingers rubbed her clit hard and fast, pinching it every now and then. 

The girl that was strapped down in the gyn chair was sobbing uncontrollably, she was crying and screaming uncontrollably – but as soon as she felt that she wasn’t getting enough air anymore, she stopped it.  
She gasped and breathed in quickly and like she almost would have drowned – her body wasn’t in her control anymore.

And so, Tom was finally fucking into a limp and completely exhausted teenage body.

He didn’t slow down, enjoyed it a way too much.  
He could feel his orgasm building up.  
He could feel his orgasm rushing through his body.

The first two huge amounts of cum were shot deep into her abused and painful cunt.  
The third load was shot against her pussy.  
The fourth one was covering her stomach.  
He milked his balls dry, let the cum dribble onto her body.

Jeez, he would have so much fun with this little cheeky slut in the upcoming years.


End file.
